Prophecy
by Keeper of the Times
Summary: Yugi and his son are the two keys to the prophecy in order to save Egypt and the world. Starts when he is 11.
1. Chapter 1

**Una1**, thanx for letting me use some of your oc's and some of your ideas. You're the best author and I'm looking forward to your updates. Especially the YLP arc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and Una1 owns most of the characters and their personalities except for the past life of Mai which is sort of mine and the child which will be later named as to not give away the story line. That is all.

Ok, I don't know if my other story is still being read or what but I came up with a couple of new ideas that I wanted to put on the page. Thanx to all my readers!

**_

* * *

Please note that this is not a historically accurate fiction. It is fiction.

* * *

_**

Chapter 1

16 year old Atem and 11 year old Yugi stood in front of their father the Pharaoh. He had summoned them for a brief meeting, neither of them knew what the conference was about. Poor Yugi was about to find out.

"Atem, Yugi, I've been thinking about your futures. Especially yours, Yugi. One day your brother will become Pharaoh but where will that leave you?"

Atem looked at Yugi who looked like he had no idea what was going on.

"Yugi, I want you to meet someone. Come out, my dear."

That was when she came out from behind the Pharaoh. She had blond hair that went to about half way down her back braided and grey-blue eyes. She wore a long forest green dress made out of what looked like velvet. She had a face full of freckles and she was pale as a ghost, as least compared to them.

"Yugi, this is Princess Rebekka of Ireland. She is the soon to be queen of Ireland because her father the King is fading terribly fast from a war wound. Unfortunately he doesn't have time to search for a suitable husband in Europe. But because we are good friends we have decided that you, Yugi, will become the King along side Rebekka."

Yugi and Atem were dumbstruck until finally Yugi spoke.

"Ewww, are you joking? She's a girl. I am still too young for icky girls."

"Hey, I am _not _just some icky girl. I am the first princess and heir to the Irish throne. If anything you are just a gross boy."

"You have no idea what you're talking about? I am not gross."

"Princes, Princess, you are dismissed." The Pharaoh said getting irritated.

Yugi and Rebekka walked out of the room silently. Yugi trying to think of a way to escape Rebekka and Rebekka thinking the same about him. Atem stayed where he was and spoke up to his father.

"Do you really think this is a wise arrangement? I mean they are both still young and especially Yugi. He's not ready to rule a country… or leave this one."

"Atem, I know you fear for your brother but just remember he has Rebekka and you two will keep contact. I promise. I would spend as much time with Yugi as possible if I were you because after their marriage they'll be leaving for Ireland."

"When is the marriage, Father?"

"After Ra sets eight times."

"Don't you think that's too soon?"

"Atem, my dear friend, King Arthur, does not have as much time as everyone around him thinks he does. The sooner, the better. Please do not worry for him. I believe there are great things to expect from him. You are dismissed."

"Alright, Father."

Atem departed the throne room and walked to try to find Yugi. He walked into Yugi's room but he wasn't there. So he instead asked the servants on the floor if they had seen him.

"Prince?" came a shy, quiet voice from behind him.

"Yes?"

"I know where Yugi is. He went to Shukura's (**1)** about 10 minutes ago."

"Thank you, Ryou."

"Your welcome, my Prince."

"Ryou, we are in private and in private call me Yami. You are my friend. I treat you as such and you should treat me the same."

"I will, Yami. Thank you."

"See you around."

Yami ran back to his room, dressed up in his servant's clothes, and ran down the halls to the door to meet Yugi. Not long after he left he caught up with Yugi. Yugi looked sad but kept his head held high while he walked down the dirt roads to the gambling tavern that Shukura had shown to them.

"Yugi, what is wrong?" Yugi turned around startled.

"Oh, Honored Brother, its you. Nothing's wrong… I'm just worried about you and Father. What is something happens to you when I'm gone? I won't be here. Father is giving me the shen **(2)** so how are you going heal yourselves with it gone?"

"Yugi, nothing will happen to us. Worry about yourself for once. I caught up with you so we spend a little time together with you going away."

"It's ok really. I'm just nervous too. I hardly know Rebekka. What if we have nothing in common? I don't want to marry just because I must. Although I would for Honored Father."

"Everything will be fine you'll see."

"I hope so." Yugi whispered to himself.

* * *

1-Shukura is one of the characters in Una1's YLP trilogy. You can find a description of her in any one of Una's stories or on her profile. Shukura also will be given a millennium item. You'll just have to read to find out what it is. 

2-The shen is another item that is from the YLP trilogy. Unfortunately I'm not too creative with that kind of stuff.

* * *

Review please 

Flames will be used for setting your reviews on fire. Constructive criticism is nice and appreciated.

* * *

Let me know if you want me to continue Engaged. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and Una1 owns most of the characters and their personalities except for the past life of Mai which is sort of mine and the child which will be later named as to not give away the story line. That is all.

* * *

_**Please note that this is not a historically accurate fiction. It is fiction.

* * *

**_

**Important note: To get the story moving along and to get to the important stuff I'll be skipping forward in time a little. In the next chapter also. Thanx for your patience for the update. I was waiting for at least one review.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Miho-Chan. My (sadly) only reviewer.****

* * *

**

Chapter 2

_8 Days later_

Yugi and Rebekka walked down the aisle together in their extravagant ceremonial robes. Rebekka walked with her head held high but her lower lip quivering. Yugi walked proudly, also with his head held high but often glancing at Rebekka. The quivering lip on the freckled face of the younger girl next to him was making him even more nervous.

As they approached the alter they stood arms locked. When the high priest started the long drawn out speech of how the gods were to be thanked for Egypt's prosperity and for the couple's good luck they glanced into each other's eyes. Though the connection was short they both knew they felt the exact same way. Yugi managed a smile and Rebekka found the courage and strength to return it back. Finally with that short exchange they felt more than ready to except their lives together.

* * *

Short I know but necessary. Next time we'll skip to 5 years later. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and Una1 owns most of the characters and their personalities except for the past life of Mai which is sort of mine and the child which will be later named as to not give away the story line. That is all.

* * *

_**Please note that this is not a historically accurate fiction. It is fiction.

* * *

**_

**Important note: To get the story moving along and to get to the important stuff I'll be skipping forward in time a little. Thanx for your patience for the update. I was waiting for at least one review. I would also like to add that I've had this written for a while but had History Day(70 of my grade)due so… yeah. I forgot to finish typing it. Sorry.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_5 years later…_

The Pharaoh sat impatiently on his throne. Ever since he had acquired the letter from his younger brother, the former prince of Egypt now, now kind of Ireland, he was as anxious as ever.

He had received a scroll from his brother announcing his upcoming arrival. It also announced that King Yugi would be bringing a surprise along with some rather urgent news. After Yugi had let for Ireland five years prior they had lost contact. Apparently the country needed the full attention of the new King and Queen. Only a year and a half ago had contact been reestablished. At any moment his younger brother would arrive.

"Dearest, I think you might want to hear this," Yami's wife, Shukura, said as she interrupted his thoughts.

With his full attention on the messenger before them, he said, "What news do you bring to us?"

The said messenger bowed, if possible, even lower than before then proceeded to stand at full height to make his announcement.

"My Pharaoh, his highness King Yugi of Ireland and his Queen have just arrived and will be in momentarily."

Resisting the urge to jump off his throne and run to meet his brother he said stoicly, "Bring them in when they are prepared."

"Yes, my Pharaoh." After bowing deeply once again, the messenger left.

"Dearest, this is most welcome news. After being gone for five long years Horus' lost lamb returns."

"I must agree," Yami returned.

All of a sudden the same messenger from before bowed deeply and called, "May I announce the arrival of His Highness King Yugi and Her Majesty Queen Rebekka."

When Pharaoh and Queen Shukura looked they saw two figures wearing graying cloaks that brushed the floor as they walked down the long hall of the throne room.

The slightly taller figure pulled his hood back to reveal familiar tri-colored hair. It was unmistakably Yugi. The figure next to him pulled back her hood to reveal Rebekka. When they approached the throne Atem (also known as Yami) could see the small bundle in Rebekka's arms tucked safely under her cloak but didn't dare to comment in front of his court.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Atem and Shukura stood ready to greet the royal couple across from them.

"Why don't we move to my chambers and discuss business there."

"Alright, Pharaoh," Yugi replied.

When Yugi's guards moved to follow he held up a hand and ordered them to stay outside the door.

Once safely inside the chambers the four royals' normally tense statures melted into relaxed smiles as they took seats upon the furniture.

"How have you been, Honored Brother?"

"Yugi, we are equals. Please call my by my name."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Atem."

"As have I, little brother."

"I'm not so little any more. Which brings me to one of the two reasons we have sought you out for. Rebekka, come here please. Brother,… I would like you to meet… my son."

* * *

And that's all she wrote. Well for right now. If you really like this story, review. If you want me to finish Engaged let me know. 


End file.
